Respect Your Elders and Betters
by dreamingfate
Summary: Drunkenness in Barnaby's flat leads to awkward hugging and then other things


"Hey old man, how come _you_ get to sit in the chair and I have to sit on the floor?"

"Because I'm the guest! That's just common decency isn't it?" Kotetsu took another sip of wine and swilled it into his cheeks. "Besides, you're sitting on the steps, not the floor."

Barnaby got to his feet unsteadily, trying his best to hold himself straight. "Same difference old man," he said. But his tongue was somehow too big for his mouth, and the words fell over themselves trying to get out.

"You really can't hold your liquor can you Bunny-chan?" Kotetsu grinned. There was that damn _Bunny_ thing again. Barnaby stepped towards him. Only perhaps less 'stepped' and more 'lurched in his general direction'. "And if you're going to call me _Old Man_ all the time at least allow me to rest my aged body on your one piece of furniture."

"Fine, do what you like," Barnaby told him, placing a knee on the chair with the greatest of efforts. He shouldn't have allowed himself to get so drunk, but it was too late for that now. He was tired and wanted to sleep, and if the only remaining comfortable spot in the flat happened to be occupied already, well tough shit.

"Hey, careful! I'm injured you know."

"Sorry," he muttered. He really was sorry. And still he couldn't understand why the old man had taken a fall for him. Perhaps he never would.

Kotetsu's naked skin was warm and soft against his cheek and his palms. This was probably inappropriate, but right now Barnaby couldn't give a fuck. It felt good to lie between Kotetsu's thighs, against his hard, firm body.

It felt even better when Kotetsu's arm came around him.

Kotetsu's other hand put the wine down with a faint 'chink' of glass-on-glass, then gently brushed Barnaby's hair back from his forehead. Felt good. Felt...safe. That hand wandered slowly down his back, chasing sensitive shudders out from his spine. A growing heat began to stir in Barnaby's groin. He lifted his head and looked up into Kotetsu's face. It might have been the drink, but Kotetsu seemed a little uncertain of himself all of a sudden. His lips parted as Barnaby watched them. They looked so soft and full.

"What if we both slept on the floor, then no one loses out," Kotetsu whispered. Barnaby didn't know why he was whispering, they wouldn't wake the kids through the room's sound-proofing.

"Okay," he said, a little reluctantly, not sure that was what either of them really wanted.

He leaned forward slightly, brushing the tip of his nose to Kotetsu's. Kotetsu shot him a look – one of those cryptic gazes that told him _please no _with _please yes _written underneath in bold red 10-foot-tall lettering – but didn't pull away. He parted his lips and pressed them to Kotetsu's.

There was a moment of resistance, and then Barnaby felt him melt into the kiss. He pulled back, and looked into Kotetsu's blushing face. That had been the snap; the break in tension they needed.

Kotetsu pulled him back into the kiss by his shirt, meeting his mouth with lips that tasted of sweet wine and made Barnaby want to keep getting drunk, only now in a different way. They kissed hard, Kotetsu's hands roving up into Barnaby's hair, down his back and pulling him in as the kiss deepened. It wasn't the sort of kiss you could have with a woman. Too rough. Too basic. Too primal.

He could feel Kotetsu's rising erection pressing against his stomach and pulled away suddenly, making an urgent and poorly-judged shift in position and sending empty beer cans rattling onto the floor as he straddled Kotetsu's hips. Neither of them cared much about the noise or paid it any mind. There were more important things to think about.

He bent down to kiss Kotetsu again, grinding against his now fully-hard cock secured behind irritatingly restrictive layers of clothing. It was painfully clear how long it had been since either of them had gotten any action. Kotetsu, a man who still wore his wedding band five years after his wife had died, probably hadn't slept with anyone else since. They needed to do this now and do it fast, while they were still drunk enough to enjoy it without creeping doubts over whether or not this was a good idea. They both just needed to fuck, to shake off the individual tensions that came from going without sex for a long time, and to diffuse the strange tension that had been gathering between them.

It didn't matter to either of them that they were both guys; in fact that made things simpler – they both understood what this was, both knew it wouldn't be complicated afterwards. Or too complicated, at least.

Kotetsu encouraged Barnaby to grind his hips again by grabbing his ass roughly with both hands, raising his groin to meet Barnaby's press. Barnaby wanted to be naked and fucked already, translating the urgency of his need into their hot, almost desperate kiss. Kotetsu rose up beneath him, hoisting him off the chair with slightly wobbly but undoubtedly impressive strength and dropping him gently onto the floor.

Barnaby took the initiative, stripping his trousers and underwear as quickly as was humanly possible. Kotetsu's warm hands on his newly-naked skin made him moan. Kotetsu kissed him again and he hooked his arms around him, around those broad, muscular shoulders, pulling Kotetsu in. He took the hint, unzipping and pulling out his cock, nudging his hot and heavy length against Barnaby's and taking them both in hand.

Maybe it should have felt wrong and weird to be doing this, doing it with another guy, with a guy he worked closely with and was perhaps his first actual friend in a very long time, but Kotetsu's kiss and touch and heat were soothing all those worries away. The brush of Kotetsu's thumb along his jaw and down his neck assured him they were just two lonely guys taking solace in one another.

He reached down and started to stretch himself, something he was quite familiar with. Kotetsu watched him, moving aside to allow him better access. "Fuck," Barnaby heard him mutter, and grinned, blushing hard. He pulled a condom from his wallet and passed it to Kotetsu, hoping the lube on it would be enough.

Kotetsu lay down on top of him, kissing his chest, his neck, biting his ear lobe as the tip of his cock pressed to Barnaby's entrance. And then he was pushing in, sliding deeper as Barnaby held him tight and tried to relax, tried not to claw at that injured shoulder. Kotetsu's sexy-as-all-fuck expression was more than enough to distract him.

He almost screamed as Kotetsu finally moved properly, thrusting hard into him but holding him, kissing him tenderly so that he knew there was no shame in it. His thighs were shuddering already. He didn't want this to be over so soon. He wanted the distraction to fill up the whole night, stretched out until morning when they would have to go back to being the people they were again. Until then, Kotetsu was his, that warmth and weight and power belonged to Barnaby.

Kotetsu moved suddenly as though in agreement, strong hands raising Barnaby's hips, moving into him faster, deeper. God, that was what he wanted, what he needed. Barnaby ached for climax, that white heat building behind his balls and ready to burst.

"I'm," he managed, and Kotetsu nodded, leaning in to kiss him again as he pulsed into climax, and for a brief moment he didn't feel quite so alone any more. He held Kotetsu close as he shuddered, gasping against Barnaby's skin as he reached his own orgasm. They stayed like that for a few long moments afterwards, sweating and breathing hard together. Barnaby threaded his fingers into Kotetsu's damp hair.

Then they rolled apart and cleaned up, redressing, both only showing slight signs of embarrassment as an after-effect. All of that was brushed under the carpet then, good as it had been.

Tensions spent, still quite drunk, they fell asleep on the floor together like they'd agreed, Kotetsu unknowingly belonging to Barnaby until the morning sunrise.

* * *

><p>Originally posted on the t&amp;b LJ kink meme<p> 


End file.
